Rotary engines are known and have attained a degree of notoriety in recent years. Known engines, however, are complex, especially with respect to driving the power shaft. That is, it is common to have a segmented shaft connected together in some fashion near the center of rotation or to have various hollow passageways through the shaft.
In addition, known engines use a wobbling rotor or other complex rotor means, often segmented.
Also, a feature which tends to severely complicate known engines is the passageway system or other mechanism for directing air and fuel into the combustion chambers and exhausting combustion products.
The present invention achieves a simplicity in geometry, while providing for all the necessary functions. Furthermore, the present engine results in more power per unit weight, which is especially significant condidering the simplicity of the design.